Mandi
by FI.Wsa - Krisna
Summary: Karena sebuah obat perangsang dimasukkan kedalam minumannya Hinata berakhir wik-wik dengan putranya sendiri. WARNING INCEST!


**Mandi**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story :**

**Wsa Krisna**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Warning :**

**Incest, Lemon, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuga menyeruput cangkir yang baru dibawakan oleh putra semata wayangnya, Boruto Hyuga. Jemari lentiknya mulai melepas kancing kemeja kerjanya memperlihatkan kulit putih mulus tanpa noda. Payudara besarnya sedikit bergoyang saat dirinya melepas kemejanya itu dan menaruhnya diatas kasur king size-nya.

Meskipun dia seorang janda beranak dua dan tak berniat untuk menikah lagi dia tetap mempertahankan kasurnya itu walau hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia masih berharap sang suami hidup kembali.

Melepaskan rok sepanjang lututnya dengan muda, Hinata kini hanya mengenakan bra dan CD-nya saja berwarna merah muda menggoda.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil sebuah jubah mandi berwarna lavender dan mengenakannya.

Hinata kembali berjalan kearah meja kecil disamping kasurnya mengambil kembali cangkirnya tehnya yang tadi dia letakkan dan meminumnya habis.

Ibu dua anak itu bersenandung kecil dan berjalan keluar kamarnya berniat melakukan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan sehabis pulang kerja yaitu mandi. Ekhm

**.**

**.**

**.**

Boruto sedang menikmati susu kotak full cream-nya dengan khidmat didapur rumahnya. Ada rasa nostalgia yang membuatnya ketagihan meminumnya. Apalagi jika bukan _**susu **_itu.

Boruto menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara merdu milik ibunya. Dia sudah tahu jika ini jadwal ibunya mandi karena itu dia **standby **dengan siaga di dapur karena dia juga sedang kebelet **nganu** dengan sang ibu tercinta.

Boruto dapat melihat ibunya berjalan dengan linglung dan sesekali memijit keningnya senandungan merdu nya pun menjadi hilang dan diganti dengan suara-

"Ssssshhhh."

-desahan.

"Kaa-san."

Boruto dengan sigap berdiri dari duduknya dan buru-buru mendekati sang ibu yang kesusahan berjalan. Dengan sigap dia memapah sang ibu kearah kursi dapur yang memang searah dengan kamar mandi dirumahnya.

"Sayangh~"

Panggil Hinata dengan manja, tangan kanannya meremas pelan pundak putranya diiringi suara mendesah dan tangan kiri Hinata yang mengelus selangkangan Boruto. Boruto meneguk ludahnya tak disangka efek obat yang dia campurkan diminuman ibunya itu akan berefek seperti ini.

"Bukankah Kaa-san mau mandi? Sini, biar kuantar."

"Iyaa~"

Mengangkat kembali ibunya, Boruto sekarang berjalan sambil merangkul ibunya kearah kamar mandi. Dapat dia rasakan suara nafas ibunya yang memberat dan tergesa-gesa. Hidung remaja pirang itu dapat menghirup aroma tubuh berkeringat ibunya itu, benar-benar sangat meningkatkan hormonnya.

Membuka pintu kekamar mandi Boruto dengan cepat mendorong ibunya masuk kedalam diikuti olehnya. Menghiraukan erangan sakit sang ibu Boruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan tendangan. Kedua tangannya segera memeluk Hinata dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Hngh."

Kedua tangan Hinata juga memeluk dan meremas pundak putranya itu, diapun ikut mengimbangi serangan yang dilancarkan Boruto kepada bibir ranumnya.

Lima menit keduanya berciuman dengan segera menyudahi pemanasan itu. Kedua mata Hinata menjadi sayu membuat Boruto yang melihatnya segera membawa kepalanya kearah Hinata dan mencium lembut bibir sang ibu.

Dengan perlahan Boruto mencium leher Hinata lalu bergeser kearah pundak diikuti dengan terlepasnya ikatan jubah mandi sang ibu membuat kulit putih dan payudara besarnya terlihat. Boruto meneguk ludahnya lagi melihat hal itu, merendahkan tubuhnya Boruto segera melahap payudara kiri ibunya yang masih tertutup bra.

Hinata menjerit kenikmatan hal yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan karena kepergian sang suami kini dapat dia rasakan lagi. Seperti sudah dirasuki setan dia membiarkan kelakuan putranya sendiri menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan bebas meski merupakan taboo.

Kerkk

Boruto menggigit dan menarik bra Hinata sampai rusak dan mulai menjilati dan menghisap puting pink menggoda itu. Tangan kanannya mulai meremas bokong empuk Hinata sedang tangan kiri Boruto pun tak ketinggalan ikut meremas-remas dada kanan Hinata membuat ibunya itu mendesah keenakan.

Tubuh keduanya makin merapat, Boruto ikut menggesek-gesekan selangkangannya ke selangkangan Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata pun orgasme diikuti suara 'kyaa'-nya yang imut. Hinata jatuh terduduk nafas nya putus-putus membuat dada besarnya bergoyang-goyang.

Nafsu Boruto semakin meninggi diapun segera melepas kaus yang dikenakannya dan membuangnya kelantai disusul dengan celana jeans pendeknya dan CD-nya membuat dirinya bertelanjang dengan penisnya yang teracung layaknya tombak.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya melihat benda kepunyaan putranya tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Boruto, kedua tangannya memegangi kedua dadanya dan mengapitkan penis putranya diantara kedua dada besarnya.

Rasa hangat dapat Boruto rasakan apalagi saat sang ibu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun memberikan sensasi nikmat dunia kepada Boruto. Salah satu tangannya menjambak rambut hitam Hinata dan menekan kepalanya mendekati penisnya berniat meminta blowjob menggunakan mulut kecil menggoda miliknya.

"Hmph"

"Ahh"

Hinata tersentak saat penis putranya masuk kedalam mulutnya sedangkan Boruto hanya mendesah kenikmatan. Kini giliran Boruto yang menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan Hinata masih mengapitkan kedua dadanya pada penis miliknya yang maju-mundur masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Tubuh Boruto mengejang merasakan sesuatu akan segera keluar dari penisnya kedua tangannya segera memegangi kepala Hinata menahannya untuk tetap menelan spermanya yang keluar.

Boruto mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dia sekarang menatap ibunya yang baru saja menelan semua spermanya tanpa sisa. Hal tersebut membuat penisnya yang sedikit mengecil kembali membesar.

Boruto berjongkok dan menarik kedua kaki ibunya membuat sang ibu diposisi tertidur telentang, dia segera melebarkan kedua paha Hinata dan menarik celana dalamnya menampakkan lubang yang tertutupi bulu-bulu yang ditata rapi.

Boruto mengusap-usap vagina Hinata pelan sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan penis miliknya menuju lubang tersebut. Boruto mendesah keenakan dan mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya tak lupa kedua tangannya meremas dada besar yang sebelumnya menganggur.

"Ahh~"

Hinata mendesah nikmat kembali merasakan hal yang sudah lama tidak dia dapatkan. Sekarang dia tak peduli pada fakta jika tengah berhubungan badan dengan putranya. Yang penting dirinya terpuaskan saat ini, kedua tangannya menarik kepala Boruto mengajaknya berciuman dengan ganas tak lama dia merasakan cairan panas yang memasuki rahimnya.

"Kaa-san tau kau belum kering Boruto. Ayo lanjut ke ronde dua!"

"Eh-iya."

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini terasa berbeda bagi kediaman Hyuga tepatnya di dapur apartemen mereka tengah menjadi tempat sepasang manusia melakukan hubungan intim dengan meriahnya.

Hinata Hyuga ibu dua anaknya kini hanya mengenakan celemek saja karena paksaan dari putranya, Boruto yang tengah menusukkan batangnya kedalam lubang miliknya dari belakang. Keduanya berciuman sesekali dan tak lupa sebuah kissmark diberikan Boruto pada leher putihnya.

Puting payudaranya sudah mengeras dan terus dimainkan oleh kedua tangan kekar putranya itu. Terkadang kedua tangan Boruto akan meremas kuat dan memijitnya yang memberikan rangsangan kuat kepada Hinata.

Hingga tak lama kemudian cairan hangat Hinata rasakan memasuki rahimnya kembali. Keduanya kembali berciuman dan berganti gaya, Hinata didudukkan pada meja makan dengan kedua kakinya mengapit pinggang Boruto. Dengan penisnya yang masih menancap Boruto menciumi payudara Hinata yang masih tertutup celemek, melepas ikatannya Boruto dengan ganas menggigit kedua payudara itu bergantian.

Hinata hanya mengerang kenikmatan, menikmati semua tindakan yang dilakukan putranya terhadap tubuhnya. Hinata mengusap putranya tersebut disaat bersamaan menikmati tusukan kedalam tubuhnya dan tak lama dia orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya dan disusul oleh semprotan sperma Boruto kerahimnya.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam jika begini terus dia berpikir untuk membeli pil KB karena Boruto menolak memakai pengaman atau lebih tepatnya semua pengaman yang dipakai berakhir robek setelah beberapa saat dipakai.

"Kaa-san."

Hinata menatap putranya yang memanggilnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan.

"Mau lanjut-"

"Heeh."

**End**

**By**


End file.
